realm_of_geosidarfandomcom-20200215-history
The Legend of Atymite
construction History : Atymite, the legendary city of the Proto-Humans, having achieved such high standards of technology and magic, only, as the dragon, Velesor, began decimating their kind, The city elders would not accept having to rebuild all that they have achieved. A forbidden ritual took place, to send the whole city outside of Velesor's reach. But little did they realize that such an action only delayed the inevitable. It started with seven cities, scattered across te upper-most portion of the southern island. Not only was it the most northern portion of the islant, it was also a plateau, elevated from the rest of the island, by about a kilometer. Legend has it, Titans once sliced off the top of a mountain, to use the newly formed stump as a table, which is why the plateau is called "Titan's table". Atop the table, There were 2 port cities, 2 agricultural cities , 2 Mining cities, and 1 central trading hub also used as a political capital. Sharing a similar culture, the cities did all they could to help one another. Rapid growth and prosperity earned them the nickname ' The Seven Cities of Gold' They were very self-sufficient, and given their isolation from the land, trading with outside cities was rare, but allowed them to gather exotic spices and breed stronger species of cattle, in exchange for pieces of technology they newly developped, or gold. Decades passed, and the older the city got, the larger it became. So much so, that soon, all seven cities merged together, forming one, unified city atop the titan's table, as if sitting upon a throne, overseeing the rest of the world. And so, they adopted a flag to officially declare that they are but one city, the Golden city of Atymite. The golden Star has seven tips, each representing the seven original cities. The top for the central political hub; the two on the left for the agricultural cities; the two on the right for the port cities ; and the two botom for the mining cities. The blue background represents the sky, at both dawn and dusk, for should one wish to lay their eyes upon the city, they have no choice but to look skyward. Legend has it that this shade of blue, royal blue, was not only representative of this city's dominance over the surrounding land, but also, when the sky is of this color, twice a day, the city truly radiates. 'Technology&Magic' The Atymitians have paired magic with technology, allowing an explosive growth in their abilities. Artificers were praised for their skill in fabricating objects that made day to day life more about enjoying it, rather than struggling to survive. The energy system that was distributed throughout the city was perhaps the most astonishing development. In every home, they could have lights that only required the press of a button to activate, stoves were created without fire, and they no longer needed to pay exorbitant prices for a fuel core replacement for their carriages. Category:Locations